


Control

by smilelaughread



Series: Fifty Shades of Femmeslash [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilelaughread/pseuds/smilelaughread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They love each other and trust each other, why not make it sexy, too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Lavender looked up at Parvati, eyes wide. Her chest, bare and exposed, heaved with every breath she took. Pleasure rang through her, courtesy of a light feather spell that Parvati was weaving around her. It tickled, leaving what felt like sparks against her skin wherever it touched. She opened her mouth to say something.

"Did I say you could open your mouth?" Parvati hissed, brow tight with concentration. She spared a little smile for Lavender.

She shook her head.

"Good girl."

They'd decided to try something a little different. Lavender, having already harboured some fantasies about being bossed around by a woman - Parvati, of course - she valued, loved, and looked up to, had been more than willing to step into a submissive role.

"Don't look away from me, love," Parvati said, and then the tip of her wand dipped. The spellwork stopped for just a moment, and the rough point of the wand was applying just enough pressure underneath Lavender's chin to force her to look higher, face opened to Parvati and not the floor. A delicious shiver curled through Lavender when Parvati's fingers brushed against the other side of her face, brushing back through her hair. The wand stayed where it was, trapping her.

Lavender loved every second of it.

"Stand," Parvati instructed, leaning forward just enough to lay a soft kiss against Lavender's jaw. She whispered, "and strip for me."

Lavender had to swallow hard against the words she felt spilling out of her. She stood on uncertain legs, trying to collect her frenzied mind. She watched as Parvati leaned back against the bed, resting on her elbows. Lavender still wore her robes, but had already unbuttoned her shirt, so she made a quick decision. Turning in profile to Parvati, Lavender lifted her hair, pinning it with one hand, and used the other to slide fingers down her chest, over her breasts, and down her exposed stomach, toying with the edge of her white shirt. School issue.

Parvati watched, eyes hungry, following every move. Lavender threw her head back, then slowly removed her robes, letting them fall to the ground in a pool of dark material. She bent over, folding at the waist, to push down her knee-high socks, and then teased Parvati by inching her pink thong over the hidden swell of her arse and down her thighs, standing again and turning to her girlfriend without removing them completely. She felt naughty, especially when she caught a glimpse of the redness that had gathered along Parvati's cheekbones.

Lavender winked at her, swaying her hips until the thong had joined her robe on the floor.

"Come here," Parvati said, hands already extended, reaching for Lavender. "I want to help you with the rest of it."

Her fingers, warmer than Lavender's, ran across her collarbone and pushed down the shirt that Lavender was still wearing. She pushed down a bra strap, then repeated the motion on the other hand. Lavender knelt on the bed between Parvati's legs, and slowly pushed her until they were both laying down, Lavender holding herself up so that Parvati could have access.

Shirt removed, Lavender's bra and skirt were the remaining articles of clothing. Parvati was still dressed, though she'd removed her robes and shirt earlier. Hot skin met hot skin as Lavender relaxed against Parvati, letting her nose nuzzle against Parvati's neck. The smell was familiar, a hint of Parvati's perfume and something else, entirely unique to Parvati. Lavender placed a soft kiss there, knowing of her girlfriend's sensitivity, and then sucked at the spot. Parvati's hand smoothly moved to hold her in place, and Lavender dedicated herself to making Parvati feel good.

She made her way up Parvati's neck, taking time to bite and suck, hoping in some part of her mind to leave marks, and felt Parvati's hips move against hers as she stimulated specific spots.

"S-stop," Parvati whispered. "I want you to be on the bed."

They rearranged themselves so that Lavender was underneath Parvati, who took a few moments to look her over.

"You're gorgeous."

Lavender smiled, chest warm and full of the love and trust she had in Parvati.

"And I'm going to make you come harder than you've ever come before."

Parvati pulled Lavender's bra down, reaching behind Lavender to unhook it. Lavender, sensitive from the feather spells, felt goosebumps rise wherever Parvati touched her. They finally kissed, and Lavender wanted more than anything to moan into the space where they became one. Their mouths moved together, tongues meeting, and then Parvati bit her bottom lip a little and Lavender made a small noise.

"Silence," Parvati instructed, pulling away. "Don't make a sound."

Lavender nodded her understanding, hearing her pulse in her ears, feeling the way her lips were swollen and craving more of Parvati's touch.

Parvati knelt down on the floor, where Lavender had been, situating herself between Lavender's legs.

"Don't look at me," Parvati said. "I want you to lay flat and look up at the ceiling."

Lavender followed her instructions, and a tingle of anticipation jolted through her. There was suspense in not knowing exactly what Parvati was going to do to her.

She felt hands on both of her thighs, rubbing steadily higher, spreading her. Lavender felt heat rise to her cheeks as she remembered that she was wearing her school skirt but nothing underneath. And Parvati could see her. Parvati's breath, warm and soft, could be felt against a sensitive spot on the inside of her thigh. A soft flutter, perhaps a kiss, replaced the sensation for a second. Lavender's eyes shut and she tried to breathe.

Lavender did not know how long Parvati teased her. She did not know how long soft kisses and hard bites were used against her. She could not say if it was a minute or a year because it all felt so good. Lavender was sure that Parvati was using some sort of spell on her, something to make everything good. She would have placed money on it if she didn't have Parvati's wand right beside her.

Her body was on fire, heat running through her. A sheen of sweat clung to her body, her hands clutched the sheets around her, but she did not make a sound. Every breath came heavily, though she tried to control her breathing. Parvati had not even begun, and she could almost see the edge.

All her control broke when Parvati smoothed the skirt up over her stomach and pressed her lips against Lavender, using her tongue to paint broad strokes around the spot Lavender most desperately wanted her to find. Parvati did it on purpose, too, and knowing that made Lavender want to do more than helplessly grab Parvati's hair and grind her hips against Parvati's tongue. She bit down against her lips to stifle her sounds, but it was nearly impossible.

Parvati slipped one finger inside of Lavender and she thought she might die of pleasure. A small groan escaped her lips, especially when Parvati let it feel around the muscles that contracted with every flick of Parvati's tongue. Lavender's groan seemed to echo in the room, but she didn't receive any reprimands and bit down on an arm. It was taking every last dredge of her energy not to raise her head, but she knew direct eye contact would send her over the edge.

Parvati stopped.

For a moment, silence overtook the room. Then Lavender's breathing filled the space and she could have sworn her heartbeat was loud enough for Parvati to hear.

A few more times, Parvati took her to the edge and then cruelly stepped away, leaving Lavender panting and wishing she could tell Parvati not to stop, _yes, right there_ , and _so good, so good, I love you, never stop._ Then, in a breathtaking moment, Lavender froze in place and felt tremours wrack through her. She felt herself pulse around Parvati's finger, felt Parvati's relentless pace slow but not stop, and when she finally came down from the orgasm, she realized she'd practically been shouting. Immediately she bit down against it, but Parvati was not stopping and her body was shaking and the sensation was so all-consuming that Lavender made a choice to let Parvati hear how good she'd been to her.

When it was all over, Parvati held Lavender, tracing circles idly into her skin and laying soft kisses on her cheek. Lavender was spent, though she wanted to return the favour more than anything.

"You were great," Parvati whispered.

"I want to do that again," Lavender said. "You were amazing. You were _so hot_."

"A quick power nap ought to put us back on track, don't you think?"

Lavender snuggled closer and closed her eyes, thoughts full of all the dirty things she could make Parvati do when it was her turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
